hurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
Forum:2013 Pacific hurricane season
Future start Starting this early.--Isaac829 02:17, September 16, 2012 (UTC) My predictions = 19 21 named storms, 12 13 hurricanes, 6 major hurricanes. AndrewTalk To Me 02:57, September 16, 2012 (UTC) list would prob get up to lorena being a winter storm in hawaii :D 20:24, October 14, 2012 (UTC) :13-10-8. Outlook looking better and better. YE [[Forum:2010 Pacific hurricane season|'T'''ropical]] 22:04, April 13, 2013 (UTC) :Season starting in a couple days :D --Isaac829 20:15, May 2, 2013 (UTC) :10 days till season starts.Isaac829 05:28, May 5, 2013 (UTC) Still thinking 14-18 storms, 6-9 hurricanes, 3-5 majors, and 100 to 120% of median ACE values. Pretty average season overall. 'Ryan1000' 16:13, May 5, 2013 (UTC) September Welcome to September in the Eastern Pacific! I predict we will spike up in activity with '''4' tropical storms, 3''' hurricanes, '''2 major hurricanea, and an ACE of 47. I hope we get a major this month, as we are the first season since 2005 to make it this far in without a major. Here are my indiviual storm predictions: #Lorena - A Category 2 hurricane forming away from land. #Wali - A weak tropical storm with no land effects. #Manuel - A Category 4 hurricane that survives from Mexico to Japan. #Narda - A Category 3 hurricane that stays away from land. These predictions are not accurate in any way. Let's make it a great month here! AndrewTalk To Me 00:17, September 1, 2013 (UTC) : EPac's going at a fairly brisk pace with number of named storms, but we're a little behind on intensity, no majors yet. Ryan1000 01:02, September 1, 2013 (UTC) The EPAC sure had a suckish August. Look below: OVERALL TROPICAL CYCLONE ACTIVITY IN THE EASTERN NORTH PACIFIC BASIN DURING AUGUST WAS BELOW AVERAGE. ALTHOUGH FOUR TROPICAL CYCLONES FORMED...ONLY ONE OF THESE...HENRIETTE...REACHED HURRICANE STRENGTH'. THERE HAVE BEEN NO MAJOR HURRICANES IN THE EASTERN NORTH' PACIFIC BASIN SO FAR THIS SEASON. BASED ON A 30-YEAR CLIMATOLOGY FROM 1981 TO 2010...THREE TO FOUR NAMED STORMS DEVELOP ON AVERAGE IN THE BASIN DURING AUGUST...WITH TWO BECOMING HURRICANES AND ONE REACHING MAJOR HURRICANE STRENGTH. IN TERMS OF ACCUMULATED CYCLONE ENERGY...WHICH MEASURES THE COMBINED STRENGTH AND DURATION OF TROPICAL STORMS AND HURRICANES...TROPICAL CYCLONE ACTIVITY SO FAR THIS YEAR IS ABOUT 40 PERCENT BELOW NORMAL. I doubt Pewa and Unala helped the ACE so far either. AndrewTalk To Me 17:25, September 1, 2013 (UTC) 12E.LORENA 99E.INVEST New one south of Mexico, but like the previous storms, not forecast to do much. I'd actually be surprised if this even develops. GFS does see another storm behind this though which could explode, but long-term forecasts from that model have been quite off. Ryan1000 17:03, September 2, 2013 (UTC) This invest is now on the TWO. It is very well defined, and a tropical depression could be in the making. It has a 20% chance of formation in the next 48 hours, but an 80% chance in the next five days. Also, if it does become a tropical storm and is named, we will exceed 2007 in terms of named Northeastern Pacific storms. 2007 stopped at Kiko. AndrewTalk To Me 20:31, September 2, 2013 (UTC) Hope is not a fail like the others hope is a major at last, shouldn`t this one be 99E.Allanjeffs 20:54, September 2, 2013 (UTC) It should. Anyways, as gradual development continues, the invest now has a 30% chance of formation in the next two days. AndrewTalk To Me 23:44, September 2, 2013 (UTC) Our next tropical depression could be in the making. This invest now has a 40% chance of formation in the next 48 hours. AndrewTalk To Me 11:11, September 3, 2013 (UTC) Well, development is no longer expected. Despite a remote possiblity, I am starting to doubt it. There is just a 50% chance and a 70% chance in the next two and five days of formation. If it does form and get named, our 'L' name will be as pathetic as 2008's. AndrewTalk To Me 18:04, September 3, 2013 (UTC) :50/70 doesn't sound remote to me lol. --'Dylan' (Hurricane 99) 18:42, September 3, 2013 (UTC) :Looks like future Lorena will probably be another fail. I hope we have our first major hurricane soon. [[User:Steven09876 |'Steven09876']] ''T'' | 00:26, September 4, 2013 (UTC) :Lol would be amazing though if they are not majors neither in the Atlantic nor the Epac.that would be cool to see in a meteorological point of view.Allanjeffs 03:46, September 4, 2013 (UTC) :::I agree, though I'd like to see something powerful at least once. Ryan1000 13:01, September 4, 2013 (UTC) Well, this invest is shaping up. Conditions are favorable, and a tropical depression might come after all. It is now at a 60% chance for the next two days and a 70% chance for the next five. I predict a strong tropical depression from this system. And actually, in 1968, neither the EPAC nor the Atlantic produced a storm above Category 1 intensity (I doubt that because of Liza, Pauline, and Rebecca's disputed intensities). AndrewTalk To Me 22:15, September 4, 2013 (UTC) Here comes our next tropical depression! It will collapse shortly, but has a great chance of forming before then. The chances of formation in the next two days are now at 70%. AndrewTalk To Me 01:01, September 5, 2013 (UTC) I think this will be Tropical Depression Twelve-E and nothing more. There is an outside chance of Lorena from this, but I hope not. [[User:Steven09876 |'Steven09876']] ''T'' | 01:57, September 5, 2013 (UTC) Tropical Depression Twelve-E Oh well, the NHC classified it. It has winds of 30 knots (35 mph/55 km/h) and a minimum pressure of 1006 mbar (hPa; 29.71 inHg). No watches or warnings are in effect, but southwestern Mexico could see some locally intense rain an southern Baja California might get something as well. And I hate to break it to you, but if Ivo, Juliette, or Kiko did not impress you, this depression will not do so either. The NHC expects a tropical storm in 12 hours and 40 knots (45 mph) of failure. AndrewTalk To Me 10:57, September 5, 2013 (UTC) : Wow, this year worldwide has had so many weakling little storms that hardly did anything. To put some perspective in this year, worldwide we have had only 15 hurricanes worldwide this year. Only 6 in EPac, (officially) only Utor and Soulik in WPac, none in the NIO and Atlantic, and 9 in the southern hemisphere. 1977's worldwide record low is 28 hurricanes. We'd need 13 more hurricanes worldwide to beat that record, but given the way this year's been going so far, it's not looking promising we'll beat that record. As for majors, we've had only five majors worldwide so far in this year, Utor and Soulik in WPac, and 3 (Sandra, Narelle, and Haruna) in the SHem. There were 6 in the 2011 Pacific hurricane season alone. 1977's record low number of major hurricanes was 12 worldwide, but there might have been a few cat. 2's that could've briefly made it. As for number of named storms, 1977's worldwide record low was 60 and so far we've had 45. We'd need 15 more storms to tie the record. If this year doesn't get on with it, it'll be not only a record inactive year here or in the ATL, but it'll be record-dead worldwide as well. Ryan1000 13:18, September 5, 2013 (UTC) Tropical Storm Lorena 35 kts/1003 mbar, with a forecast peak of 45 kts. Sigh, here's another one... --'Dylan' (Hurricane 99) 20:46, September 5, 2013 (UTC) At least Lorena should now hit 50 knots. God, EPAC, stop pulling a 2003! A tropical storm watch is in effect for Baja California Sur between Agua Blanca to Buenavista. On a happier note, this is the first usage of the name Lorena in 12 years! AndrewTalk To Me 21:14, September 5, 2013 (UTC) YESSSSSSSSSS HI LORETTA :D I think you'll be a Ts or c1 at best. THIS IS PINKAMENA 21:21, September 5, 2013 (UTC) And may be a repeat of beatriz 11. THIS IS PINKAMENA 21:22, September 5, 2013 (UTC) : Well Dylan, Lorena might not be a complete fail, latest NHC forecast takes it right over outhern Baja as a TS. It could cause some flooding and damage, that's not a complete fail to me. But intensitywise, yeah. Ryan1000 21:45, September 5, 2013 (UTC) : Another weakling?! Epac, stop pulling a 2003! Goddd! But this might bring lots of rain to the Baja Peninsula, so it might not be a complete fail. [[User:Steven09876 |'Steven09876']] ''T'' | 22:51, September 5, 2013 (UTC) ::This isn't related to Lorena, but it might help explain how pathetic this year has turned out to be. Take a look at this. There's quite a bit of wind shear over the EPAC and Atlantic. (Look at the far left, and you'll see a couple pockets of 90-knot wind shear. I don't know if even a Category 5 could survive that lol.) Anyway, Lorena's pressure is up to 1005 mbar. --'Dylan' (Hurricane 99) 03:31, September 6, 2013 (UTC) ::But that is in the extreme corner of the basin not even an area where td or ts develops,and nop a cat 5 can`t survive that. two more ts and we are going to tie the farthest down a list has gone without reaching major hurricane intensity I believe it was Norma the last one in October we might brake the record like in the Atlantic.Allanjeffs 03:38, September 6, 2013 (UTC) :::The shear pattern over WPAC is surprisingly quiet, though any storm that approaches Korea is toast lol. --'Dylan' (Hurricane 99) 03:41, September 6, 2013 (UTC) And my prediction above is panning out correct. Lorena is slightly weaker now, at 1005 mbar (hPa; 29.68 inHg), but it still has the same windspeeds as before. The tropical storm watch region stated above is now in a tropical storm warning, and a tropical storm watch is up for the Mexican coast between Mexico and Santa Fe. Gale-force winds extend 70 miles (110 km) from the center. Allan, 1967 made it to Olivia without getting a major (unless you are only including the 1971-now seasons). Also, 2003 made it all the way to Patricia without a major, based on your sentence wording. AndrewTalk To Me 11:19, September 6, 2013 (UTC) I mean this season haven`t so it may still havr a major and I mean 2003 didn`t have a major so it doesn`t count.Allanjeffs 12:17, September 6, 2013 (UTC) Well, Lorena is now at 40 knots (45 mph/75 km/h), but its pressure remains the same. Mexico is about to get gale-force winds and rain of three to six inches. AndrewTalk To Me 21:39, September 6, 2013 (UTC) Tropical Depression Lorena Three letters: W-O-W. I was expecting a fail from the storm, but Lorena just fell flat on its face and became a re-Juliette. Currently, it is at 30 knots (35 mph/55 km/h)/1007 mbar (hPa; 29.74 inHg). I doubt it will be as bad it was forecasted to be. AndrewTalk To Me 10:47, September 7, 2013 (UTC) Lorena = FAIL. We have another weakling! I hope we could get a major soon, hopefully future Manuel will become a major. The EPac is in so desperate need of a major right now! [[User:Steven09876 |'Steven09876']] ''T'' | 16:21, September 7, 2013 (UTC) Remnants of Lorena And another fail goes by. I wonder when we are going to get another hurricane, especially a major. I'm tired of these little failure weaklings. [[User:Steven09876 |'Steven09876']] ''T'' | 03:11, September 8, 2013 (UTC) We might get a 2003 season that didn`t produce a major but I am not complaining if that happens again we get a lot of them in 2011.Allanjeffs 06:53, September 8, 2013 (UTC) AOI: Near Southern Mexico AOI: Near Southern Mexico In a few days, a new low pressure area could form off southern Mexico's coastline, and some development is possible by the end of this week. Although it is not up on the NHC TWO yet, it has a 20% chance of becoming a tropical cyclone in the next five days. AndrewTalk To Me 21:37, September 8, 2013 (UTC) : It's off the 5-day outlook. [[User:Steven09876 |'Steven09876']] ''T'' | 22:37, September 9, 2013 (UTC) 94C.INVEST AOI: Middle of Nowhere A new AOI is in the Central Pacific, at 10%. Upper-level winds are only marginally favorable for development, and I don't think we will see Wali from this. [[User:Steven09876 |'Steven09876']] ''T'' | 22:37, September 9, 2013 (UTC) All I have to say is that it is a fail. AndrewTalk To Me 00:35, September 10, 2013 (UTC) 94C.INVEST It's actually invest 94C now, but I don't expect much from it either way. Slight chance of becoming Wali but I doubt it. Ryan1000 18:11, September 10, 2013 (UTC) : It's dead. [[User:Steven09876 |'Steven09876']] ''T'' | 22:29, September 11, 2013 (UTC) 13E.MANUEL AOI: Near Southern Mexico A large new AOI has a 10% chance of development in the next 48 hours and a 20% in the next 5 days. It could bring lots of rain and flash floods to southern Mexico, and I will be watching out for Manuel during the next few days. [[User:Steven09876 |'Steven09876']] ''T'' | 22:29, September 11, 2013 (UTC) 90E.INVEST Now it's 90E. This storm is awfully broad, it's one of the biggest storms I've ever seen. Due to it's large, broad nature, it might not develop at all. NHC says shear will be over this system from 93L in the Atlantic and it's proximity to land will also hinder development. Ryan1000 04:39, September 12, 2013 (UTC) I do not expect a tropical cyclone from this system, but flooding will remain a huge threat for Mexico in the long-term. AndrewTalk To Me 11:41, September 12, 2013 (UTC) It's up to 30% '(48 hours) and '''40% '(5 days). We could see Manuel from this, but I doubt it. [[User:Steven09876 |'''Steven09876]] ''T'' | 23:22, September 12, 2013 (UTC) I take back what I said above. Organization has increased in Invest 90E, and conditions might support a tropical depression. It is producing locally heavy floods in Mexico, but the chances of formation for the next two and five days are respectively at 50% and 60%. AndrewTalk To Me 01:43, September 13, 2013 (UTC) Up to 60% might become a td sadly is going toward Mexico.Mexico is about to be hit by both sides. Flooding will be tremendous.Allanjeffs 05:49, September 13, 2013 (UTC) Hopefully, Mexico does not get a re-2010 this year. AndrewTalk To Me 11:05, September 13, 2013 (UTC) Tropical Depression Thirteen-E And now it's numbered. Forecast to become Manuel as it moves towards southern Mexico. Ryan1000 15:20, September 13, 2013 (UTC) Tropical Storm Manuel And lo. 35 kts/998 mbar. Despite the extent of the storm's rains, Manuel has a small wind field, with TS-force winds extending only 25 miles outward from the center. That could be attributed to Manuel having formed just recently, though. Anyway, Manuel is forecast to become the fifth consecutive EPAC storm to fail to reach hurricane strength (seventh if CPAC is included). Probably a good thing in this case, considering the flooding risk to Mexico, but still... --'Dylan' (Hurricane 99) 21:33, September 13, 2013 (UTC) : Well, another weak storm, but both this and Ingrid mean double trouble for southern Mexico. This could be a nasty flood threat. Ryan1000 21:37, September 13, 2013 (UTC) :: Yeah, both Manuel and Ingrid could cause some massive flood threats for southern Mexico. But still, another weak TS? This tropical storm streak is getting very annoying, I wish the EPac could get another hurricane soon! [[User:Steven09876 |'Steven09876']] ''T'' | 23:26, September 13, 2013 (UTC) :: Personally, I would rather have Manuel stay weak. It is causing trouble for Mexico, and if they get a re-Tropical Depression Eleven-E (2010)... Anyway, Manuel is forecast to reach 50 knots (60 mph), which is pretty decent. I want Narda or Octave to end the TS streak. AndrewTalk To Me 23:55, September 13, 2013 (UTC) :: August is the most favorable month in the Epac from there to October things start to calm down we might get a major in October but if not this will be the first season since 2003 to not have major hurricanes.Allanjeffs 01:37, September 14, 2013 (UTC) :::: It's got a fairly wide rain field, both this and Ingrid could merge inland Mexico and cause massive flooding. Strength doesn't really matter at this time, both of these storms will bring lots of flooding rain, flask floods and mudslides, and that's the real killer with storms like this in these parts of the world, not winds or storm surge. Ryan1000 01:42, September 14, 2013 (UTC) :::: Manuel remains the same intensity, but it is about to cause huge problems for Mexico. If Ingrid and Manuel collide over Mexico, who knows what will happen. AndrewTalk To Me 11:15, September 14, 2013 (UTC) ::::: It's up to 50 mph, and it will probably peak as a strong TS before hitting Mexico. I really feel bad for them. If Ingrid and Manuel collide over Mexico, then a devastating disaster is about to unfold. :o [[User:Steven09876 |'Steven09876']] ''T'' | 15:15, September 14, 2013 (UTC) :::::Manuel is now at 45 knots (85 km/h)/994 mbar (hPa; 29.35 inHg) per the NHC. It is expected to reach 50 knots (60 mph) before landfall. A tropical storm watch is up for the Pacific Mexican coast between Acapulco and Manzillo. Gale-force winds extend 70 miles (110 km) from the center. Gale-force winds are expected in the warning area shortly, as well as heavy life-threatening surf. Also, rainfall of 10 to 15 inches, with possible isolated totals of 25 inches, are possible in Oaxaca and Guerrero. In fact, a Mexican weather station in eastern Oaxaca has recorded eight inches of rain from Manuel! AndrewTalk To Me 15:57, September 14, 2013 (UTC) ::::::From the 2 pm advisory: "TROPICAL-STORM-FORCE WINDS EXTEND OUTWARD UP TO 240 MILES...390 KM...MOSTLY SOUTHEAST OF THE CENTER." Wow, looks like the size of the wind field is trying to catch up to the size of the rain field. --'Dylan' (Hurricane 99) 21:49, September 14, 2013 (UTC) ::::::OH ::::::MY ::::::GOD. ::::::WUT. Wut wut wut. I just wonder if he and Ingrid do a fujiwhara? What would THAT be like?! O_O HAHA, the fun has been doubled! 22:51, September 14, 2013 (UTC) :::::Gale-force winds and heavy surf are already affecting Mexico very badly from Manuel. Keep Mexico in your thoughts... AndrewTalk To Me 22:48, September 14, 2013 (UTC) :::::Even if Manuel and Ingrid are bad as fear I doubt they will be retire,Mexico is really picky and resilent to retire storms.The last storm I believe to only affect Mexico and be retire was Roxanne.I believe it is because Mexico almost every year has problems with Flooding so tc producing rainfalls are not weird or that uncommon for them.Allanjeffs 23:08, September 14, 2013 (UTC) ::::::Allan, Kenna was retired from the Pacific side in 2002, seven years after Roxanne. It primarily affected Mexico. AndrewTalk To Me 16:42, September 15, 2013 (UTC) ::::::Up to 50 kts/991 mbar. --'Dylan' (Hurricane 99) 00:17, September 15, 2013 (UTC) ::::::For the ones that want a hurricane Manuel is developing an eyewall might become a hurricane before landfall.Allanjeffs 00:30, September 15, 2013 (UTC) :::::::Whoa, ATCF corrected the 18z intensity to match the latest NHC intermediate advisory, with the 00z intensity being set to 55 kts and 988 mbar. Allan, I think you might be onto something. In any event, Manuel is the strongest EPAC storm since Henriette as measured by pressure, beaten out slightly by Kiko as measured by windspeed. --'Dylan' (Hurricane 99) 01:00, September 15, 2013 (UTC) I pessimistically want Manuel to remain below hurricane intensity. The swells and rainfall are enough for Mexico, and if a hurricane comes, trouble it is! Like Ingrid, Manuel might have a shot at retirement, but as we know, EPAC retirements appear to occur randomly (Ismael but not Liza, Alma but not Agatha, Kenna but not Lane, Pauline but not Rick or Tara, etc.) AndrewTalk To Me 01:08, September 15, 2013 (UTC) tafb is up to 4.0 if sab comes at 4.0 we are likely going to see Manuel upgrade to a hurricane.The 7th of the season. Up to 70 and the NHC say that may be even conservative.Here comes the 7th hurricane of the season.Allanjeffs 03:44, September 15, 2013 (UTC) The inner core that Manuel displayed last night is not as organzied anymore, and the storm itself is leveling off in intensity. Therefore, the NHC has maintained Manuel's intensity at 60 knots (70 mph, 110 km/h), but its pressure has fallen to 985 mbar (hPa; 29.09 inHg). Landfall is expected within 12 hours, and despite that slight window, I believe Manuel will pull an Atlantic Josephine (1996), Barry (2001), or Beryl (2012) and not get upgraded operationally or in post-season analysis. A hurricane warning is in effect from Lazaro Cardenas to Manzanillo. Gale-force winds extend 150 miles (165 km) from the center. All the computer models slam Manuel into southwestern Mexico in about the same spot, but then, they start to differ. NAM just kills the storm once it makes landfall, HWRF and NHC give it a little more time to breathe before murdering it, GFS predicts Manuel will move out to sea following landfall and make a 90 degree turn into the Sea of Cortez (GoC), GFDL take the system across southwestern Mexico, into the GoC, and then into Baja California Sur. However, NGFDL is going wild with Manuel. After landfall, it expects the storm to A.) enter the GoC, B.) graze the eastern Mexican coast, C.) make another landfall on the mainland Mexican side of the GoC, and D.) enter New Mexico briefly before a final dissipation. No model intensities predict a hurricane, but please feel free to think Manuel will Erika (2003) out. AndrewTalk To Me 11:45, September 15, 2013 (UTC) :Manuel remains the same intensity as before, but it now has gale-force winds extending 105 miles (165 km) from the center. Any chance it had of becoming a hurricane at all should be gone by now. AndrewTalk To Me 12:07, September 15, 2013 (UTC) ::Well, it isn't going to become a hurricane anymore, but flooding from Manuel and Ingrid remains a huge concern for Mexico. Stay safe, Mexico! [[User:Steven09876 |'Steven09876']] ''T'' | 15:09, September 15, 2013 (UTC) A tropical storm watch is in effect from Manzillo westward to Lazaro Cardenas. Manuel has not changed much, but it is shaping to be the most destructive EPAC system since Jova '11. If Manuel jogs a little more offshore to the left of its forecast path, it could be much worse than it currently is. AndrewTalk To Me 16:42, September 15, 2013 (UTC) Manuel has kill 9 in Guerrero Mexico so far,and at the last minute it pull an eye might be upgrade.Allanjeffs 18:57, September 15, 2013 (UTC) Manuel has made landfall over Manzanillo. Since then, its winds have significantly fallen to 40 knots (45 mph/75 km/h) and its pressure has risen to 998 mbar (hPa; 29.47 inHg). Although Manuel does not hold a candle to Norbert, Jimena, Agatha, Jova, or even Carlotta, nine fatalities make it the season's deadliest storm, surpassing Barbara, and it still has a chance of being retired (the fact it affected Mexico does not affect my opinion). Mexico needs to take this storm just like any other tropical system that affects them. AndrewTalk To Me 21:46, September 15, 2013 (UTC) : I think Manuel was briefly a hurricane earlier on, it was so close to looking like one and it developed a pretty darn good circulation. It should be upgraded post-season. Ryan1000 01:11, September 16, 2013 (UTC) Remnants of Manuel Dissipated just as it was about to re-emerge over open water. The threats for heavy rains and severe flooding continue. --'Dylan' (Hurricane 99) 18:46, September 16, 2013 (UTC) : Both Ingrid and Manuel killed at least 21 people, but I think Ingrid will be causing most of the flooding from here on out, knowing Manuel has collapsed. Rain is still going to persist for a day or two until it dies out by mid-week. Ryan1000 18:53, September 16, 2013 (UTC) : Manuel have kill at least 15 and Mexico news say there could be more.so sad.in perspective Manuel have more of a chance of being retire.Allanjeffs 18:57, September 16, 2013 (UTC) Eerie Comparison Okay, I know this section is slightly off-topic, but it relates to Eastern Pacific activity. Anyway, assuming 92E becomes a tropical storm and Mexico, I would just like to point out the following comparisons between 2007 and 2013 so far: *Both seasons had its first two storms form in May (and what is even creepier is that it is the same two names!) *Both seasons started off with a "Tropical Storm Alvin". *In both seasons, the storm named Alvin stayed out to sea. *In both seasons, the storm named Alvin reached a peak of 1003 mbar (however, the 2007 "Alvin" had peak winds of 40 mph, whereas the 2013 "Alvin" had peak winds of 50 mph). *In both seasons, the storm named Barbara formed in the last week of May. *In both seasons, the storm named Barbara made a landfall in Mexico. *Both seasons' third storm was a "Hurricane Cosme". If anyone has additional comparisons, or any comments and/or questions about the comparisons or even this section in general, please feel free to leave them below. AndrewTalk To Me 21:49, May 27, 2013 (UTC) : If only the Atlantic was in the same boat lol. We haven't even had Andrea yet there, but it's possible, according to GFS at ~284 hours, we could see Andrea pull a Barry '07. Ryan1000 00:26, May 28, 2013 (UTC) ::Barbara was a hurricane ................ YE [[Forum:2010 Pacific hurricane season|'T'''ropical]] 04:49, June 24, 2013 (UTC) :::I believe this comparison was made prior to Barbara even being named, so yeah. - HurricaneSpin (Talk) 06:55, June 24, 2013 (UTC) :::No, I last updated my list when Barbara was a tropical storm. AndrewTalk To Me 17:59, June 24, 2013 (UTC) Retirements at a glance Now is the time to do this: *Alvin - 0% - No. *Barbara - 0% - No. *Cosme - 0% - No. *Dalila - 0% - No. *Erick - -∞% - No. *Flossie - 10% - Wasn't that bad. *Gil - 0% - No. *Henriette - 0% - No. *Pewa - 0% - No. *Unala - 0% - No. Isaac829 16:59, August 19, 2013 (UTC) ERMAHGERD!! My predictions. * Alvin? #No. WHAT A REAL CHIPMUNK lol * Barbara? #No. * Cosme #No. * Dalila? Hey there Dalila, hows it like near Mexico? A rather weak Category 1 not doing anything but spin fish? #NO. * Erick? #No. More to come... * flossie? Nah man * gill? Lazy fishy * HENRIETTE? Nah didn't do anything to Honolulu * pewa? Lol, no * uhnala? Uh, nala no. * Ivo? NAH MAN YOU FISH om nom nom * Juliette? TBA- you'd better please Romeo. Rara Hooves 20:28, July 4, 2013 (UTC) : I would personally still wait a little bit on this, unless Barbara turns out to be something big for Mexico. 'Ryan1000' 01:05, May 29, 2013 (UTC) Now that we have a reasonable number of storms, I will post my predictions: #Alvin - 0% - Try again, Mr. Seville! #Barbara - 1% - Being the easternmost landfalling hurricane and causing four fatalities as well as $1 million (2013 USD) in damage is not enough, especially by Mexico's standards. #Cosme - 0.1% - Three fatalities will not convince Mexico to retire this name. #Dalila - 0.05% - The fact Dalila did not kill anyone hurts its chances. #Erick - 0.2% - 0.1% for the one fatality reported, the other 0.1% is to show my respect towards Erick for finally becoming a hurricane. #Flossie - 2% - Hawaii got a huge scare from the system, but it was not that bad at all in the end. #Gil - 0% - It did nothing special. #Henriette - 0% - Henriette may have broken our Category 1 streak, but it is staying. #Pewa - 0% - Similar to Unala, Tropical Depression Three-C, and Henriette, Pewa was a very interesting storm meteorologically, but impactwise, it should be long forgotten. #Unala - 0% - Unala was quite an interesting storm meteorologically. However, it became Pewa's lunch before doing anything. #Ivo - 0.01% - If previous serious storms to affect the Southwestern U.S. (Ignacio and Nora '97, Kathleen '76, Joanne '72, etc.) were not retired, Ivo should not. #Juliette - 0.01% - The lack of major impact from Juliette essentially means its staying. #Kiko - 0% - Despite how close it came to hurricane intensity, Kiko was a fail. #Lorena - 0.01% - See Juliette's section. #Manuel - TBA - Still Active AndrewTalk To Me 17:20, July 9, 2013 (UTC) Here's my predictions! * Alvin - 0% - Hell no. * Barbara - 1% - 4 deaths and $1 million in damage ain't gonna do it. * Cosme - 0.5% - 3 deaths are not enough. * Dalila - 0% - Nope. * Erick - 0.6% - 0.5% for affecting Mexico, the other 0.1% is for Erick finally becoming a hurricane. * Flossie - 2% - Affected Hawaii, but it wasn't that bad. * Gil - 0% - Fishie. * Henriette - 0% - No. * Pewa - 0% - Didn't affect land. * Unala - 0% - Didn't do nothin'. Maybe cause Pewa ate this storm up for dinner. lol * Ivo - 0.5% - Not much impact, but it did bring a little moisture to my house as a remnant low. * Juliette - 0.1% - Romeo is mad at this failure. It just brought rain to Baja and nothing more. * Kiko - 0% - No land impacts. * Lorena - 0% - Another failure. * Manuel - ? - Still active, but it might cause lots of flooding in southern Mexico. [[User:Steven09876 |'Steven09876']] [[Message Wall:Steven09876 #top|''T]] | 19:03, July 20, 2013 (UTC) ---- STO12's Predictions: *ALVIN: 0% No impact whatsoever, no retirement here. *BARBARA: 20% Not enough impact to Mexico to cause a retirement. *COSME: 5% Far from land impact, no retirement for Cosme. *DALILA: 5% A weak hurricane, but off the coast of any land mass, no retirement. *ERICK: 15% Caused some impact to the Mexican coast, but not enough of an impact to create a retirement. *FLOSSIE: 10% Caused rare but minimal impact to Hawaii. Flossie isn't really retirement worthy. *GIL: 0% Just another addition to our streak of cat 1's, far from land too. *HENRIETTE: 0% Was certainly impressive to see it do what it did. But no retirement is to be arranged. Hopefully Henriette will impress us just as much in 2019. *PEWA: 0% A rare hurricane, but no retirement expected. *UNALA: 0% A rare weak storm that caused no impact to land. *IVO: 5% A weak tropical storm with a lot of moisture. No large impact. [[User:STO12|'ST✪12']] 02:05, August 26, 2013 (UTC) ---- Ryan Grand Speaks: East Pacific: *Alvin - 0% - Sorry, which one was Alvin again? *Barbara - 4% - Deserves some respect for it's impacts in Mexico, but they hardly ever retire names... *Cosme - 1% - Caused indirect impacts due to it's massive size, but enough to retire? Nah. *Dalila - 1% - See Cosme. *Erick - 2% - 1% for the death, 1% for finally becoming a hurricane. *Flossie - 10% - Some impacts on Hawaii, but nothing too severe. *Gil - 0% - Turned out to be a fish. *Henriette - 0% - Became a cat. 2, but no impacts on land. *Ivo - 1% - No impacts on land while tropical, but the remnants did cause some impact in Arizona. *Juliette - 3% - Some impact to Baja, but not enough to retire. *Kiko - 0% - Impressed us with that little stint of intensification, but you know the drill. No impacts, no retirement. *Lorena - 1% - Flooded southern Baja a little, but definitely not enough to retire. *Manuel - 5% - Some flooding, but Ingrid probably did more. Central Pacific: *Pewa - 0% - Persisted longer than I thought, but nontheless, it stayed at sea. *Unala - 0% - Pewa ate her up. Those are my calls. Ryan1000 16:14, July 28, 2013 (UTC) I'm just gonna give every single storm 42%, because we have absolutely zero idea what the WMO will do in the EPAC. --'Dylan' (Hurricane 99) 20:28, July 28, 2013 (UTC) : Yeah, some EPac retirements are completely random (Knut of 1987 taking the cake), but I hope the WMO is more serious with storms from now on. I could see Flossie getting retired if it is severe enough for Hawaii. Ryan1000 00:15, July 29, 2013 (UTC) ::I'm not so sure if Flossie will make landfall anymore because the NHC predicted for her to make landfall on a previous prediction, then she was predicted to veer north on the next prediction (but will still make landfall), and on the latest advisory image it looks like it will brush the state instead of making landfall. Jeffrey was here What's your iOS operating system? 06:43, July 29, 2013 (UTC) ::Alvin: 0% fish ::Barbara:2% death nor damage was enough ::Cosme:0% not effects in any place aside from waves ::Dalila: 0% She was one of the smallest tc in the Epac and his bro Cosme was one of the biggest aside from that nothing at all. ::Erick 0% nop another fish ::Flossie:5% damage in Hawaii was from minimal to non existant.not even a landfall occur ::Gil 0% fa-fa-fai-fai-fail,fail fail ::Henriette:0% No my dear you are staying with the other 7 names that have been use,better luck next time. ::Allanjeffs 13:38, August 1, 2013 (UTC) # Barbara 3% aint gonna happen # Erick 1% Should go, but no # Flossie 20% Actually, it has a better chance than some of you think. Hawaii requested Daniel 06 and Kenneth 05 after r all. YE [[Forum:2010 Pacific hurricane season|'T'''ropical]] 22:36, August 18, 2013 (UTC) And they were still not retire,if Agatha that kill hundreds didn`t go there is no excuse for Flossie to leave.Allanjeffs 16:33, August 19, 2013 (UTC) Actually, Allan, that is not exactly true. The EPAC is the basin the WMO randomly retires names from. Alma was retired, but not Agatha. They retired Ismael, but not Norbert or Jimena. They retired Kenna, but not Liza, Madeline, or Lane. They retired Pauline, but not Tara. AndrewTalk To Me 18:07, August 19, 2013 (UTC) : Some retirements from the WMO seem random for EPac, but Flossie's chances of retirement are still slim. Just because some random names like Fefa of 1991 were retired doesn't mean Flossie will be. I have doubts it will happen, but it's not impossible. 'Ryan1000' 21:08, August 19, 2013 (UTC) : Alma was retire because it caused heavy damage in Nicaragua,Costa Rica and my country (Honduras) damage was considerable in two of the three.Ismael,Kenna and Pauline all have make a lot of damage,and the ones you mention shouls have been retire too.I will add Rick the same year as pauline many in Mexico suffer more than him than with Pauline and still was not retire.I believed Fefa was retired because it means something in Hawaiian or other language that means something for them,like what happen with Israel and Adolph.Allanjeffs 12:43, August 20, 2013 (UTC) ::: Fefa could've been retired for being a threatening storm for Hawaii, like Hawaii nominated Daniel '06 and Kenneth '05, but unlike Fefa, they were turned down retirement. Alma caused some damage in parts of Central America, but the damage Alma caused was clearly much less than Agatha of 2010 and even Aletta of 1982 (which didn't make landfall) but neither of them were retired while Alma was. Some of them should've been retired, I disagree that Rick was that bad for Mexico although it was immensely powerful, but storms like Tara 1961, and Kathleen/Liza/Madeline of 1976 should've been retired, but they weren't. Tico of 1983 and/or Lidia and Norma of 1981 were also snubs to an extent. 'Ryan1000' 21:52, August 20, 2013 (UTC) ::: Agatha was not retire because it was not nominate by Guatemala,Alma was retire because Honduras and Nicaragua are more loosely in retirement as they do so more than Guatemala.So they may have ask for the name.Paul should have retired too but I understand it wasn`t because it was only a td when affecting El Salvador.I am not sure if a td that kill thousands or hundreds can be retire after affecting a country can be retire later when they become a ts and don`t affect another landmass.Allanjeffs 01:15, August 21, 2013 (UTC) ::: Post-season changes Alvin has a TCR, and upped to 60 mph.--Isaac829 03:20, August 8, 2013 (UTC) : 2nd southernmost TC on record for EPac, behind 1983's Adolph. 'Ryan1000' 12:30, August 8, 2013 (UTC) ::: Barbara's is out, not much is new. 'Ryan1000' 06:10, August 16, 2013 (UTC) ::::It was reassessed to be slightly stronger than operationally estimated, though. 70 kts/983 mbar is the new peak intensity, versus the 65 kt/990 mbar operational peak. --'Dylan''' (Hurricane 99) 17:54, August 19, 2013 (UTC) ::::(Erick) was a remanent low six hours earlier and it its pressure was dropped from 984 to 983.Allanjeffs 21:12, August 28, 2013 (UTC) ::::Nothing's too special about Erick. It did kill two, however. AndrewTalk To Me 21:47, August 28, 2013 (UTC)